Es mi ultima oportunidad
by Nina239
Summary: Marceline sufre un accidente y termina teniendo "13" años. Pero mientras intentan que vuelva a su edad normal, viejos amigos y enemigos de la vampira llegan, aprovechando el accidente de marcy, para cobrar su venganza. Y mientras todo esto sucede, Finn y Marceline tendrán que controlar sus impulsos y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. {cancelado} {mira mi perfil para saber por qué}
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es una historia que voy a hacer...el titulo tiene que ver con algo que empieza en el capi 2...tambien que esta historia va a girar alrededor de que ahora marcy tiene 13 años mortales...ahora vereis por que...**

**1. el comienzo de todo**

Nos encontramos en el castillo del dulce reino con finn, jake y DP en el laboratorio...

finn: y...para que es la pocion rejuvenecedora?

DP: para mentita...para que se vea mas joven -sin dejar de trabajar

jake: y exactamente que hace?

DP: pues...quita años en apariencia y...memoria

jake y finn: que?! o.O

DP: jeje es un efecto secundario jeje

finn: bueno...falta mucho?

DP: no...solo tengo que mezclar estas sustancias y ya...pero no molesteis

marcy: buuu! -apareciendo detras de bonnie y con una cara monstruosa

DP: aahhhh!

Con el susto de la princesa la poción se derramó sobre marceline...ella brilló y se desmayó...la llevaron a una camilla y la dejaron sola...ella seguia brillando...cuando dejó de brillar entraron a la habitación pero estaba vacia...la buscaron por todas partes hasta...

jake: encontré algo! ...vamos no tengas miedo

jake se fue junto bonnie y finn...con el iba una niña...

finn: como te llamas? -hacia la niña _"wow si que es guapa...¡¿finn en que piensas?! ¡ni siquiera la conoces!"_

?: papi dice que no hable con desconocidos -su voz era muy dulce y tierna, los hermanos tuvieron que contener un suspiro

DP: tranquila no te haremos daño -se deja ver, ella estaba atras y la niña no la veía

? : bonnibel? -los otros se sorprendieron

DP : nos conocemos?

?: wow...jaja te ves vieja jaja

jake: la conoces? -hacia la niña

?: sí...es mi mejor amiga...pero ahora parece mas mayor

DP: y...como es tu nombre?

?: deberias saberlo pero bueno...mi nombre es...marceline abader...la reina de los vampiros...

DP , finn y jake: o.O marceline?!

marcy: por que gritais?

finn: marcy eres tu?

marcy: -sonrojada- me-me has llamado marcy? _" este chico es muy atractivo...marceline relajate y no digas estupideces!"_

DP: claro! ...al caerle la poción encima su edad diminuyó mucho y nos nos reconoce porque ella aún no nos ha conocido

marcy ,finn y jake : aaahhhh

finn: cuantos años tienes marceline?

marcy: en edad vampiro unos 700 o por ahí y en edad mortal tendré unos 13

jake: -susurrandole a finn y con una cara muy picarona- tiene tu edad jaja

finn: -susurrando y sonrojado- calla

DP: ni recordaba como eras de pequeña

marcy: jijijijijijiji

Marceline era completamente distinta...su pelo negro solo le llegaba a la cintura y llebaba un precioso vestido azul cielo...sus ojos rojos no transmitian maldad, sino dulzura y cariño...

marcy: bueno...quiero conoceros!

jake: vale! ven te llebamos a tu casa

marcy:vivo sola? -en su voz se notaba miedo que no pasó desapercibido

DP: si...

marcy: no me gusta estar sola -estaba sonrojada por la pena que sentía en ese momento

jake: ey! por qué no te quedas con nosotros hasta que vuelvas a tener tu edad normal?

marcy: no quiero ser molestia

finn: tu no molestas-sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir

marcy: vale! -estaba muy animada

jake: vamos!

Jake se estiró...cogio a finn y lo puso en su lomo y hizo lo mismo con marcy...

marcy: wow...eres impresionante ...mmm...

jake: jake...jake el perro

marcy: vale...eres impresionante jake

jake: jeje gracias

finn: oye marcy?

marcy: si? -la voz dulce de marceline hizo sonrojar a finn

finn: como es que te mantienes tan joven?

marcy: bueno...como soy un hibrido de tres especies...cada cierto tiempo mi aspecto cambia..

finn y jake: tres especies?

marcy: si...mi papa es un demonio, mi mama era humana y a los 9 me mordió un vampiro...

finn:aahhh

Llegan a la casa...

marcy:wow...es enorme -se pone a levitar un poco pero de repente se cae -au!

jake:estas bien?

marcy: si...esque aun no controlo bien los poderes vampiro...mi padre me obligó a dominar mis poderes de demonio y tuve que aprender los de vampiro por mi cuenta jeje..

finn: mejor entremos...hace frio

jake: no es tanto...

marcy: achis!

finn: decias? -tono burlón

jake: no te burles!

Ambos empiezan a discutir...no se dan cuenta de que marceline ya había entrado hace media hora...

finn y jake: marcy?

Entran y la ven jugando con BMO...

marcy: si! gané!

bmo: eres muy buena en este juego...¿cual es tu secreto?

marcy: quien mejor para matar vampiros que la reina de estos?...

finn y jake: cierto

marcy: hola chicos ...-bostezo- aaaahhh

jake: es hora de dormir

marcy: donde duermo yo?

finn: mmmm...

jake: con finn! -él queria que esos dos se quedaran juntos desde que finn le confeso sus sentimientos hacia la vampiro

marcy: no quiero molestar...mejor me quedo en el sofa...

finn: no...no molestas-un poco ruborizado

marcy: enserio?-un poco sonrojadita

finn: -asiente-

marcy: gracias! -lo abraza y el humano se sonroja

finn: ven...hasta mañana jake

jake: adios un momento finn ven -finn va junto jake y este le susurra- nada de nivel 15

finn: -sonrojado- ¡jake!

jake: jeje

En la habitación de finn se encontraban este y marcy...

marcy: oye finn...-esta se habia sentado en la cama y el nombrado estaba en el baño cambiandose

finn: -desde el baño- si?

marcy: como nos conocimos?

finn: un segundo y te respondo...maldita cremallera...

marcy: jaja vale jaja

finn: vale ...ya estoy...

Finn sale del baño con una camisa negra y unos shorts rojo sangre y sin su gorro...

marcy: wow...-esta no paraba de mirar los pantalones de finn como si quisiera comerse el color -bueno...di..._" ¿que habrá debajo de ese pantalón?...¡marceline! ¡controlate!"_

finn: escucha...estaba jake contandome una historia de vampiros...-le relata lo ocurrido en el episodio "desalojo"- ...y apartir de ese día hemos sido amigos

marcy: enserio?... me porte tan mal...lo siento

finn: eh?...no...no fuiestes mala...solo fuiste tu misma...

marcy: gracias...-sonrojada-...oye...te he dicho algo de mi vida?

finn: no mucho...

marcy: lo que? -se acercó un poco a finn

finn: por qué la curiosidad?-sonrojado por cercanía de la joven, ya que tenía la cara de la chica a menos de 4 centimetros de la suya- _"si solo se acercará un poco más..."_

marcy: porque yo cuento ciertas cosas dependiendo de la confianza...que te conté?

finn: mmmm...-hace memoria con un gran esfuerzo por lo nervioso que estaba- lo de tus papas...lo de ash...ah y que cuando te caias y te raspabas las rodillas y tu madre te curaba...

marcy: lo de las papas se lo cuento a mucha gente...no conozco a ningún ash...y lo de mi madre...tienes que ser alguien muy importante para mi para que te lo cuente...

finn: -sonrojado- en-enserio?

marcy: -asiente-...oye...que haces para divertirte?

finn: a estas horas...dormir

marcy: pff...rollo

finn: buenas noches marcy -se mete en la cama

marcy: aburrido...mmm...-se sienta en una silla y empieza a cantar-

"Me preguntaba,

Cómo sería besarte,

Cómo sería llamarte,

Cómo sería llevarte,

De la mano a nuestro parque.

Y me preguntaba,

Si jugarías al fútbol como él,

Si te parecerías a mí,

Y si ella te cedería su dulzura también.

Ahora lo sé,

Sólo pregunto el por qué,

Cómo en apenas segundos,

Cuando te vi la cara,

Te comencé a querer.

Y sólo tú...

Haces que llore riendo,

Haces que ría llorando,

Y me pregunto cómo algo

Tan pequeño puede invadir

La caja de mis recuerdos,

Los que ya apenas recuerdo

Si tú no estás en ellos...

Sólo tú.

Y después de un tiempo,

Ya pronunciabas mi nombre,

Yo a todos se lo contaba,

Para mí era importante.

Y también, me encanta dormir contigo

Y que a mitad de la noche,

Sean las 3 o las 5,

Busques siempre en mí cobijo.

Porque sólo tú...

Haces que llore riendo,

Haces que ría llorando,

Y me pregunto cómo algo

Tan pequeño puede invadir

La caja de mis recuerdos,

Los que ya apenas recuerdo

Si tú no estás en ellos...

Sólo tú...

Y como ya sabes,

te escribió una canción,

Pero ninguno de ellos,

Te quería como yo.

Porque sólo tú...

Haces que llore riendo,

Haces que ría llorando

Y me pregunto cómo algo

Tan pequeño puede invadir

La caja de mis recuerdos,

Los que ya apenas recuerdo

Si tú no estás en ellos.

Sólo tú, le das sentido a mis sueños

Y haces que ría llorando,

Y me pregunto cómo algo

Tan pequeño puede invadir,

La caja de mis recuerdos

Los que ya apenas recuerdo

Si tú no estás en ellos.

Sólo tú..."

finn: y esa canción?

marcy: eh? esa?...no sé...solo pense en ti y empezé a cantar...es como si la yo mayor ya la hubiera cantado...creo...

finn: en-enserio? -muy sonrojado

marcy: si...-suspira y canta

"Marceline,

¿sólo estamos tú y yo tras la calamidad?

Supongo que ha de ser difícil de entender Ll

y sé que tú me vas a necesitar,

pero me siento perdido y no sé si podré.

¡La magia me salvó, pero me ha vuelto loco!

Tengo que salvarte, pero ¿quién va a salvarme a mí?

Perdóname, por lo que pueda hacer

cuando no te recuerde.

Marceline,

ya casi no me puedo reconocer

y no recuerdo que te pude decir,

pero creo recordar que te hice sufrir

juro que no era yo, sino la maldición

¡La magia me salvó! ¡Pero me ha vuelto loco!

Tengo que salvarte, pero ¿quién va a salvarme a mi?

Perdóname por lo que pueda hacer

cuando no te recuerde.

Perdóname por lo que pueda hacer

cuando no te recuerde.

Cuando no te recuerde...

Dara, dara, daradara dara..."

finn: y esa otra canción?

marcy: eh? esa?...no sé...solo pense en simon y empezé a cantar...es como si la yo mayor ya la conociera...creo...

finn: cres que puedes sabre de que va?

marcy: estaba escrita en una foto mia...la escribió simon...¡simon!...¿¡ donde está simon?!

finn: quien?

marcy: simon petrikov...-finn hace una mueca de no saber-...un loco que controle el hielo?

finn: te refieres al rey helado?

marcy: creo que si...me puedes llevar con el?

finn: mmmm...-recuerda lo que les contó marcy en el episodio "simon y marcy"- claro...pero mañana

marcy: mmmmm...vale...

finn: hasta mañana marcy

marcy: hasta mañana finn -le da un beso en la mejilla y se pone a dormir

finn: hasta mañana -sonrojado- marcy -se pone a dormir sin saber que había una sombra que los había estado espiando

¿?: oh marcy...pobrecita que no recuerdas el daño que nos hiciste-se acerca a ella y le acaricia el cabello, sin saber que finn lo esta viendo aunque no le ve la cara por la oscuridad- pero aún así te aprecio...descansa mi querida marceline -le besa la frente y desaparece

finn: quien era ese?

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho en esa habitacion antes de que finn se durmiera del todo pero no se quitaba de la cabeza a esa sombra que había besado en la frente a marceline,a SU marceline...

**De momento lo dejo hasta aquí...espero que le haya gustado**

**Se aceptan cosas buenas, malas, insultos, intentos de omicidio y demás**

**-nina239**


	2. Chapter 2

**3. DISTINTAS AVENTURAS**

En la tierra de Ooo, en el dulce castillo, se encontraba la DP preparandose para salir...pero no como ella solía hacerlo...se preparó con un pantalon de chandal cyan, la camisa que le regaló marceline, una sudadera gris, unos tenis negros y el pelo en una cola alta y sin su corona...

bonnie: bien...debo irme ya o no llegaré- cogiendo un mapa

_narradora bonibell_

Cogí mi mochila rosa y salí de mi habitación...en el pasillo principal me encontré con mi mayordomo de caramelo, mentita, el cual me preguntó a donde me dirigía con este atuendo "poco principesco" yo le respondí, simplemente, que si alguien preguntaba por mi le digera que estaba en el laboratorio trabajando y que no me molesten...salí corriendo de allí muy rapido dejando a mentita confundido pero sé que él hará lo que le mandé...

cuando estoy alejada de mi reino dejo de correr, tengo que tener suficiente enrgía para este viaje...me dirigí hacia el bosque encantado donde vive la unica persona que tiene lo que necesito para mi mision...si soy sincera tengo que decir que su aura malvada me resulta muy atrayente...llegué a su casa y estaba tan deteriorada como recordaba...paredes casi apunto de caerse y todo con tonos grises...peté en la puerta y recibí un "ya voy" como respuesta...cuando abrió la puerta y me vió, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi tocan el suelo...aún con asombro logró pronunciar, con un toque de desprecio...

?: que haces aquí? vienes a molestar otra vez? -dijo con una ceja alzada

pero..¿quien se cree? yo molestar? en serio?...

bonnie: no me importan tus comentarios ash...solo necesito que me prestes algunas cosas -dije intentando no sonar tan..."principesca" como me decía marceline

ash: enserio? -dijo con un tono de asombro

no sé si aceptará o no pero, personalmente, prefiero oir un...no..jeje

ash: no -dice secamente, a lo que yo sonrio y digo

bonie: tu lo has querido -mientras digo esto me acerco peligrosamente a él y se sonroja por mi cercanía y yo tambien pero me da igual- si no es por las buenas...-él se mete en la casa por el miedo y yo le sigo, estamos dentro y tengo la puerta a mi espalda-...será por las malas -al decir mi ultimo comentario pongo una sonrisa torcida y cierro la puerta con mi pie...esto me va a gustar

_narradora yo_

_mientras tanto con marceline, jake y finn_

Nuestro querido jake estaba preparando su desayuno y el de su hermano pero...

jake: y que le hago a marceline?...bueno, se lo pregunto al despertar a esos dos

el perro sube a la habitacion y abre la puerta y se acerca a la cama, que por cierto, compartian los dos "niños"...al estar solamente a dos metros de la cama, una sonrisa salió de los labios de jake, vió una escena muy tierna...finn estaba abrazando a marcy por la cintura y marceline tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del humano, y ambos tenian una sonrisa en el rostro

jake: jeje tengo que sacar una foto de esto jeje -coge su telefono y saca una foto de la enternecedora escena- jeje es divertido pero tengo que despertarlos jeje...¡ARRIBAAAA!

finn y marcy: cinco minutitos mas mami -dicen al unisono

jake: jajajajajajajaajaja...mmm...que tal con esto?...-coge aire- ¡EL DESAYUNOOOO!

finn: eh? -mientras se levanta rápidamente y se va corriendo a la cocina...tropezando de vez en cuando

jake: jajajajajajaja...pero marcy no se despierta...mmm...

jake se acerca a la cama y intenta despertarla

jake: marcy...marcy...despierta pequeña

marcy: eh?...que?..que pasa? -frotandose un ojo

jake: ya es hora de levantarse...¿que quieres desayunar?

marcy: -sentandose en la cama- unas fresas jeje -sonrie mostrando sus pequeños, pero afilados, colmillos

jake: pues vamos

marceline se laventa y se ve que tiene puesta solo una camisa de finn, que le queda un grande,quedandole como un vestido a medio muslo

jake: y esa camisa? -con una ceja alzada

marcy: eh? esto? -se mira- como no tengo ropa finn me dejó una camisa -sonrie

finn: jeje este finn jeje ven vamos a desayunar

marcy: si! -se va corriendo a la cocina

jake: jeje niños uff -baja a la cocina

en la cocina están finn jugando con BMO y marceline está sentada en el sofa, con las piernas cruzadas, y absorbiendo el color de un cuenco de fresas, y las fresas sin color se las da a finn, dandoselas directamente a la boca, el cual las comia encantado y con un sonrojo

jake: jeje bueno me voy a desayunar -se pone a comer sus tortitas

marcy: mm...-se acerca a jake

jake:eh? que haces?

marcy: que es eso? -señalando a las tortitas

jake: son tortitas...quieres? -le ofrece un trozo

marcy lo mira con duda pero al final acepta y come un bocado

jake: y que tal?

marcy: -traga- está bueno...pero no es lo mejor que he comido

jake: enserio?...que yo sepa las tortitas y los espaguetis son las mejores comidas

marcy: bueno...pero yo conozco otro plato aún más rico que esos

jake: cual?

marcy: a ver...-mira la nevera- parece que no hay que comprar nada..bien

finn: y lo vas a hacer tu?

marcy: si...pero me teneis que ayudar

finn y jake: vale! -se ponen a cocinar

_con el rey helado_

rey: gunter! coge tus cosas! vamos a visitar a finn y a jake!

el rey se apoyó en la ventana y cuando gunter llegó, el rey lo cogió se fue volando hacia el fuerte del arbol...en el camino nuestro rey estaba pensando...

rey:seguro que finn y jake quieren componer junto marcy y yo...por qué me vienen imagenes de la guerra cuando pienso en esa vampiresa?...mmm...ya se lo preguntaré a marceline

gunter: cuaaak! ¬¬ (traduccion: si como no ¬¬)

el rey helado llegó al fuerte del arbol para buscar al humano y al perro pero al asomarse a la ventana ve a estos dos cocinando un pastel de frutas del bosque junto a una vampiresa del tamaño del humano...el rey entra a la casa ocasionando un viento muy frío...pero fue tan leve que alguien normal (lo que se dice normal en la tierra de Ooo ¬¬) tardaría un tiempo en notar el frío pero para marceline fue tan fuerte que le dió un mareo el cambio brusco de temperatura...

jake: marcy...¿estás bien?

la vampiresa estaba tan mareada que no pudo hablar solo se cayó en cima de finn, este no cayó pero aún la sostenía, marceline estaba consciente pero en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar...cuando jake le iba a volver a preguntar a marceline si estaba bien, ellos notaron el frío, aunque ya sabían de quien se trataba...

jake: finn, deja a marceline en el sofa yo voy a hablar con el viejo -dirigiendose a la ventana en la cual estaba el rey esperando a que notaran su presencia, jake llegó muy enfadado...

rey: ya pensaba que os habiáis vuelto anti-frío -dijo con un tono burlón

jake no contestó, estaba tan enfadado por haberle causado daño a su amiga y futura cuñada **{jajaja XD} **que no lo oyó y simplemente empezó a darle sus pataditas mientras finn intentaba que marceline raccionara...

finn:marcy...marcy...marceline despierta...porfavor despierta...

marcy: jeje -con voz debil- finn...hace frío...

finn: lo sé...

marcy:...pues pon la calefaccion jeje

finn: jeje...oye...¿tu no querías ver a simón?

marcy:-asinte- sí...

finn: está aqui

marcy: puedo verlo?

finn: claro yo te ayudo...

_mientras en un barranco más allá del reino helado..._

¿?: mi reina...nos han informado de que la reina vampiro ha sufrido un accidente...

¿?: que clase de accidente?

¿?: ha rejuvenecido y olvidado gran parte de cosas...entre ellas lo que le hizo a usted...

¿?: que es lo ultimo que recuerda?

¿?: no lo sé mi reina

¿?: entonces...¿como sabes que ha olvidado lo que me hizo?

¿?: pues ahora tiene 700 años...

¿?: enserio? -con un tono de asombro

¿?: si mi reina -haciendo una reverencia

¿?: buen trabajo asmus -levantandose del trono

Asmus es un joven de aparentemente unos 19 años,aunque en realidad tiene 1010 años, es un demonio con la piel de un tono rojizo, tiene el pelo castaños oscuro y los ojos de un verde toxico que encantaban a cualquiera

asmus: pero reina clarion...

La reina Clarion es una vampiresa de unos 1011 años aunque aparenta tambien 19, tiene la piel tan palida que parece porcelana, el pelo lo tiene rubio con tonos rojizos y unos ojos negros como la noche que a quienes los miraran podrían ver a la misma muerte

clarion: si?

asmus: pues ahora vive con jake el perro y...

clarion: y?

asmus: y...finn el humano...

clarion: ...

asmus: reina?

clarion: ...

asmus: reina?

clarion: asmus...

asmus: si? -con un poco de miedo

clarion: ...me parece que tenemos que encargarnos ya de esos dos problemas

asmus: claro mi reina

clarion: puedes retirarte -se vuelve a sentar en su trono

_narrador asmus_

al salir del salón del trono me dirigo a mi habitación...mi habitacíon es roja con detalles en blanco y negro...todos me prguntaron al principio a que venían el blanco y el negro, a lo que yo siempre decía que simplemente me gustaban pero...en realidad es porque me recuardan a clarion...el blanco a su perfecta piel...la cual deseo abrazar con todas mis fuerzas...y el negro por sus ojos...todos dicen que al mirarlos puedes ver como la misma muerte te dice: "nos veremos pronto"...pero yo no...yo lo que veo en esos ojos negros es a la misma chica timida y asustada que conicí siglos atras...es verdad...estoy enamorado de clarion desde que la conocí...aún recuerdo como fue...

_flashbck narrado por asmus_

yo me dirigía a mi casa despúes de comprar el pan para el almuerzo...estaba guardando el dinero y no me dí cuenta de que una chica se dirigía hacia mi...al final chocamos y ambos caímos

au! -dijimos ambos

yo, como buen caballero que soy, me levanté y tendí mi mano...cuando miré vi a una hermosa muchacha rubia con ojos negros y piel blanca como la porcelana...tenia un hermosa bestido cyan y zapatos planos negros...me pareció muy hermosa...cuando me cogió la mano sentí una sensancion de frío y a la vez calida

asmus: soy asmus...¿y tu? -le pregunté cuando se levantó

clarion: soy clarion...lamento haberte tirado jeje

asmus: no es nada jaja

pasamos toda la tarde hablando y nos hizimos muy buenos amigos

_fin flashback_

pero...yo, desde ese momento, he querido ser más que su amigo

ahora me encunetro tirado an mi cama mirando una foto que tengo de clarion, yo y marceline en la playa...jaja ese día tuve un derrame nasal...clarion se veía genial con ese bañador rojo con puntos negros...y marcy tambien es linda...ella iba con un bañador azul con detalles en rosa y una flor negra en la base...y yo...con un bañador naranja...jaja ese día hasta marceline me dijo un alago jaja aún los recuerdo..."wow te ves bien asmus" ese lo dijo clarion...os puedo jurar que nunca la vi más roja..."uyuy alguien está buscando guerra" y eso me lo dijo marcy...espero que no haya cambiado...aunque nos desterró a mi y a clarion de la nocheósfera, aún la considero como mi hermana...miro la foto y digo:"¿por qué lo hiciste marcy? ¿por qué nos echaste? mmm...te echo de menos...a ti y a la clarion alegre"

_narradora clarion_

Hace diez minutos que asmus se fue y aún no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza...sé que debo cuidar mi reino y preparar mi venganza, solo preocupandome de eso pero...envezde pensar en mi deber solo pienso en asmus...creo que debo decirlo...desde hace siglos estoy enamorada de asmus...creo que debo dejar de lado mis sentimientos hasta aclarar lo de marceline...me levanto de mi trono y voy a mi dormitorio...y me quito el estorboso bestido azul y me pongo mi pijama...una camisa de asas roja, un short negro y unas zapatillas verdes con colmillitos...un regalo de marcy...me acuesto en mi cama y cojo una foto, esa foto fue en mi cumplaños número 945, yo estaba entre marcy y asmus y en el suelo sentada estaba bonnibel...ella es una amiga de marcy, nos la presentó y nos cayó bien a los dos...aunque era muy timida y aburrida...la verdad es que vivo una mentira...marcy solo hizo lo mejor para su reino y no hizó nada malo...y yo me enfadé por nada...bueno lo aclararé y despues solo me preocuparé por mi reino...y por él...

Todo esto por ahora jejeje

Se aceptan cosas buenas, malas, insultos, intentos de omicidio y demas

-nina239


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Soy Nina y les traigo otra parte de este fic...bueno una seguidora de este fic (COF*COF*Elizabeth-Abadeer*COF*COF) ha preguntado si marcy está en peligro o no...bueno lo sabremos ahora!**

**3. ES HORA DE VENGARME**

_en otra dimensión_

Estamos en otra dimensión...todo es oscuridad y niebla espesa...en una esquina se puede apreciar una figura...esta figura tiene brazos huesudos con algunos trozos de carne podrida, la mitad de su cara es roja y la otra es puro hueso, la figura está vestida solo con harapos, y donde debería haber ojos solo hay un vacío de oscuridad...la figura está sentada en una silla enfrente a esta hay otra figura de menor tamaño...esta figura es un joven de pelo verde y ojos blancos...lleva puesta una camisa negra, un pantalon negro y unas converse negras...aperentemente el joven tiene unos 22 años...la piel del joven es palida y tiene dos colmillos en la boca pero no tiene mordida en el cuello...

figura: muy bien...si lo que dice el joven asmus es verdad...-mira al joven- llegó la hora marcos...

marcos (el joven): -con una sonrisa siniestra- ya lo creo señor...pero...¿no cree que podría ser una trampa?...no es por ofender lin pero...no nos podemos fiar de asmus...

lin (la figura): lo sé pero él no sabe que lo espiabas entonces le dijo la verdad a su reina...ademas, sabemos que asmus nunca le mentiria a su mejor amiga...

marcos: cierto...-se levanta de la silla- digame ¿como haré para que ella confie en mi?

lin: os conocisteis cuando ella tenía 685 años ¿verdad?

marcos: sí...

lin: -pone una sonrisa torcida- bueno...como tiene 700 años...ya te conoce y como nos traicionó en su 800 cumpleaños ella aún confía en ti...ve y saludala hijo mío

marcos: si padre...maloso bobis comet cun spiritum -se abre un portal

lin: mantenme informado marcos

marcos: lo haré lin -entra en el portal dejando a lin solo

marcos: ten cuidado marcos...-suspira y mira una foto de la mesa- tu madre estaria orgullosa de ti...-se levante y sin querer tira la foto...en la foto están lin y marcos con una muchacha muy hermosa...la chica tiene el pelo verde y ojos azules y la piel palida...lin coge la foto y la pone en su sitio...-te lo prometo cariño...haré que marceline lamente haberte matado...-se va

_en la casa de ash_

bonnibell: -saliendo de la casa y arreglandose la ropa y el pelo- gracias por el mapa ash

ash: -en la puerta de su casa y con solo sus pantalones- sin problema bonnie...por cierto ten-se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la boca con amor y ella le corresponde- para que no me olvides

bonnibell: ya sabes que cuando quieras...las puertas del dulce reino están abiertas para ti ash -le da un abrazo- deseame suerte

ash: -correspondiendo al abrazo- ya lo hago y sabes que cuando me necesites siempre estaré ahí para ti

bonnibell: ya me tengo que ir...nos vemos pronto -le da un beso tierno y se va corriendo hacia el bosque

ash: -sonriendo y viendo como bonnibell se iba- hasta pronto mi princesa -se mete en la casa -lamento mucho lo que haré bonnie -suelta una lagrima y va hacia el telefono -¿lin?

lin: -por el telefono- ¿ya lo tienes?

ash: sí...ya tengo la corona de bonnibell

lin: perfecto

ash: bien...yo hice mi parte; ahora tú haz tu parte del trato...

lin: de acuerdo...¿que es lo que quieres?...sabes que solo te concederé tres favores...elige bien..

ash: primero; no le harás ningún daño bonnie

lin: entendido...

ash: segundo, dejarás de pedirme favores

lin: está bien...¿y por ultimo?

ash: y tercero,...-piensa y luego pone una sonrisa melancolica-...dejarás libre a angela

lin: ¿¡QUE?! ¡NO! -exclama muy enfadado

ash: un trato es un trato...esta noche quiero que la prima de bonnie esté libre de la maldición que le pusiste y que pueda volver

lin: de acuerdo ash...esta noche tendrás a angela a cambio de la corona de la dulce tonta...

ash: -muy enfadado- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA!

lin: adios ash -cuelga

ash: -mirando la corona de bonnibell- lo siento princesa pero no me quedó más opcion...-suelta unas pocas lagrimas- lo lamento

_en el reino de las sombras (el fondo del barranco)_

asmus: reina? -entrando al salón del trono- me llamó?

clarion: sí asmus -se levanta y va hacia él- preparate...-sonrie- nos vamos a visitar a marceline

asmus: -haciendo una reverencia- claro mi reina -se va

¿?: ¿no se te pudo ocurrir otra escusa? -con tono divertido

clarion: callaté viejo helado -llendo al trono

rey helado: solo era una broma...¿y bien?

clarion: y bien que? -con una ceja alzada

rey helado: no te hagas clarion...¿cuando le dirás la verdad?

clarion: no lo sé papá...no lo sé...

rey helado: tranquila cielo -le da un abrazo- pero...¿vas a vengarte o a aclarar las cosas?

clarion: voy a hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas -decidida

rey helado: esa es mi niña...¿puedo ir con vosotros?

clarion: ¿seguro? -con una sonrisa divertida- dudo mucho que despues de lo que pasó con marcy en la casa del arbol te dejen vover allí...

rey helado: pues...-recuerda lo que pasó...

_**flashback**_

está jake dandole sus pataditas al rey helado, para defenderse el rey hizo un cubito de hielo con el perro

rey helado: que loco...-ve llegar a finn junto a la vampira que él no conoce- ¿será la nueva novia del chico?

finn: hola vejete te quiero presentar a alguien -señala a marcy- ella es...-lo interrumpe el rey

rey helado: ¿tu novia? -pregunta divertido provocando un sonrojo por parte de ambos jovenes

finn: no! no! no! ella es marceline

rey helado: enserio? -la mira de arriba a abajo- no te creo -se cruza de brazos- ¿quien es ella?

finn: ya te lo dige...es marceline

rey helado: vamos a averigüarlo -mira a la vampiresa- ¿como se llama mi pingüino?

marceline: -cruzada de brazos- gunter

rey helado: mmmm...¿cuantos años tengo yo?

marceline: mmmmm...si cuando yo tenía 7 años tu tenías 47 años y según finn de eso hace 996 años...mmmm...tienes 1043 años

rey helado: nop...tengo 25 jajajajajaa tu no eres marceline solo eres una tonta que quiere parecerse a ella jajajaja

finn: ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! -echando al rey a patadas del arbol

_**fin flashback**_

rey helado: no tengo la culpa de estar loco -cruzandose de brazos

clarion: jejejeje

asmus: ¿vamos?

clarion: claro vamos -se va con él

**lamento si fue muy corto pero quería presentar a los enemigos de este fic jejeje espero que les guste**


End file.
